Coffe Kiss
by Crimson Valley
Summary: This is a short story about detectiv Sing and Tapp. Warning! I don't have a spelling programe, bad spelling can be found!


**Name; **Coffe Kiss

**Made by; **CrimsonValley

**Gener; **Romance

**Belgon;** David Tapp and Steven Sing belgons to Lion Gate and Twisted Pictures

The radio played a pop song with Britney Spears. The premises were stinking of cigarret smoke and the bitter smell of beer. The other cops in the room were joking around, without any mening.

All this made detectiv Steven Sing wounder why he were there. He were in his late twenty, good looking and well - to - do. Why he sat in this damped room with cops who didn't even know how to arrest a flowerpot, he couldn't find out.

"Alright, happy hour's over!" The voice were definite, dominate. David Tapp were standing in the door opening. His chocolat eyes made the other's leave the room, mumbeling things.

Tapp brushed some dust away from his white shirt and dragged the hand trough the ink black hair.

"Must go to the barber" he replied. Sing smirked.

"No need, long hair would look good on you". Tapp grabbed a beer and sat down in the sofa with a loud thud.

"Jezz... don't know about you Sing, but I feel some gay vibes here." They both laughed. Tapp drank a gulp.

"So, how's it working out for you and your girl?" he asked Sing.

"Tapp, it ended a month ago." A awkward feeling in the room. Sing looked away. "Why's my heart pounding?" he thought.

He trew a gaze on Tapp.

"Jezz... sorry" he said "didn't meen to."

"It's okej." Silence.

"Um... how about a beer sometime, I'll pay." In his head, he thought of saying yes, but his hurting heart stopped him. He raised and grabbed his black jacket.

Then he turned around and smiled.

"Thanks but... no thansk."

He bite his thumb - nail and looked down in the report. He couldn't concentrate. Not with that brown neck to gaze upon. Tapp turned around.

The afternoon sun made him look even more wounderful.

"Have you change your mind about the beer?" he asked. Sing bite once again and felt the strong taste of blood and iron in his moth.

"Fuck" he spit. Tapp shaked his head and looked back down in the paper.

"You're like a little kid sometimes Sing... just like a kid." Those words made his heart sink in his chest. "That's what he thinks about me... I'm just a child in his eyes."

"I changed my mind, lets have a beer."

The bar were in old class and the air were even worse than in the station. Tapp had orded beer like a madman, but Sing hadn't even looked at his. "I'm a kid, just a kid... nothing more... just a kid". Those were the only thoughts running trough his head.

"Hey Sing?". Tapp talked to him for the first time since they arrived.

"You're down, right?" Sing shruged his shoulders.

"Come on." Tapp lowered his beer.

"I'm your partner, tell me what's wrong." Sing shoked his head and looked at his watch. "Mabey I should say it's late and go home" he thought.

"Come on now Sing." Tapp sounded irritated, he really didn't know how to talk to people. Sing raised.

"It's late, I'm going home."

"Then let me drive you."

"You drink quite alot tonight partner."

"Then you have to drive me." Sing sighted and gave in.

He stopped the car outised Tapp's house. It were a quite big place for a singel guy. "Wounder if he has a big lonely bed waiting for him" Sing thougt.

He looked at Tapp who had been awful silent on the ride home. Sing pushed his arm causing him to wake up from his awake sleep.

"Hey, you're home." Tapp muttered and looked at him.

"Alright Sing, tell me what's up, if you don't you will mess something up in the jobb, better tell me than that." Silence betwen them. Sing took a deep breth and looked at him.

"Are you really sure you want to know?"

"That's what I'm for." Sing licked his lip and leanded forward.Careful there lips meet, fitting like piece of puzzel. Tapp tasted like beer and dark chocolat. That sort of chocolat you just can buy in expensive stores.

Silent he freed Tapp from the kiss and looked out of the window. His partner looked really supriced and somewhat shoked.

"So... that's why..." he said clumsy.

"Yeah, that's why" Sing answered with a voice as cold as ice.

"Well..." Sing sighted.

"Sorry, but I can't take all shit about this tonight, okej, just... jump out of the car." He wasn't supriced when Tapp did as he said. Hi's partner walked around the car and he started it. Through the roar of the motor he could her Tapp call his name out, but he didn't stop.

When he arrived home, he ran up to the apartment, unlock the door and threw himself on the bed. Big tears flowed from his eyes. "I'm just a kid... just a kid... but I'm a kid who's in love."

The rain were licking the windows. He couldn't sleep. Never. The clock showed 01:45. "I must sleep" Sing thought and laid his arms over his eyes. Something clicked. "Mabey a rat, fuck, that's the last thing I need."

Stepps? Something that sinked down on the bed. Cold rani stained arms around his waist.

"You must be lonely in this bed." The definite voice, so well knowen in Sing's head.

"It's so big, and you're so small..."

"I wanted someone to share it with". He felt the cold breath in his neck.

"Is it okey if I share it with you?". Sing closed his eyes one moment.

"Ain't I just a little kid in your eyes..."

"Mabey." A kiss in the back of his neck.

"You have always been like a lost child Sing." The arms closing up around him.

"And that's why you were so adoreble, so precious to me." Sing smiled.

"You can... share the bed with me if you want." A happy silence and another kiss in his neck.

"Have to change cloths."

"You're all weet."

"I ran after the car."

"Why?"

"You're kiss... it tasted like coffe... I couldn't forget about it."

"So you ran after a car in the rain just for a coffe kiss?" They laughed and Sing turned around. He stroked Tapp's cheek.

"You're crazy." There lips met.

"Yes, crazy in you".


End file.
